Piranha Plant
Piranha Plants are a group of recurring enemies in the Super Mario series. Background Piranha Plants are a species of carnivorous plants that obey Bowser's commands. A great deal of them are stationary, places strategically in pipes in order to hinder Mario's progress, but many subspecies of Piranha Plants are able to sprout feet-like leaves, which they can use to walk. The strongest Piranha Plant is assumed to be Petey Piranha. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Standard Piranha Plants are capable of harming the Koopalings, which consistently pose a threat to Mario and company. Larger Piranha Plants have been able to pose a threat to the likes of Mario and Yoshi.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Capable of keeping up with the Koopalings and Mario's crew. Their attacks are able to tag Mario when using the Clown Car, which can fly to the sun in a brief timeframe.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Can take attacks from Mario, Yoshi, the Koopalings, and the rest of the main cast.) Hax: Transmutation, Sleep Induction, Fire and Electricity Absorption, Health Absorption, Duplication (via reproduction), Poison. Intelligence: Animalistic in most cases (They appear to act more upon instinct when someone approaches them than actually trying to form strategies.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Potent Bite:' Piranha Plants are known for their powerful bites, which are able to harm Mario and company. *'S'crow Dust:' A special attack that allows Piranha Plants to transform the enemy into a scarecrow, rendering them unable to attack. *'Pollen Nap:' By spraying spores onto the enemy, they can cause them to fall asleep. *'Fire Manipulation:' Multiple species of Piranha Plant are able to shoot fireballs out of their mouths. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Red Piranha Plants are able to absorb fire to heal themselves. Larger species such as the Fiery Dino Piranha are able to completely cover themselves with fire as a protective measure. Species like the Lava Piranha are able to inhabit pits of lava as well. *'Electricity Manipulation:' In M&L: SS, Blue Piranha Plants are able to shoot balls of electricity out of their mouths, as well as absorbing electricity to heal themselves. *'Spikes:' Some Piranha Plants are able to grow spikes anywhere in their body to protect themselves. *'Elasticity:' Some Piranha Plants, like Bungee Piranha and Elasto-Piranhas, are able to stretch their stems and tongues in order to facilitate catching their prey. In some cases, their stems can become large enough to function as tentacles. *'Health Draining:' The Chewy species of Piranha Plant has the ability to siphon health away from the enemy. *'Ice Manipulation:' Subspecies like the Frost Piranha are able to breathe clouds or balls of ice that instantly freeze the enemy solid. *'Flight:' Some Piranha Plants possess wings that they can use to fly. *'Ink Manipulation:' The Inky Piranha Plant subspecies is able to shoot blots of ink that affect the enemy's sight. *'Reproduction:' Some Piranha Plants are able to reproduce themselves by using spores, which can damage the enemy even before they turn into a plant. Some spores turn into Nipper Plants, which are immature versions of Piranha Plants. Nippers can hop around and bite the enemy. Larger Piranha Plants like Naval Piranha can simply sprout new plants that'll attack the enemy. *'Lasers:' The Piranha Planet subspecies is able to shoot lasers. *'Poison:' Some subspecies, like Putrid Piranhas or Piranha Plorps, are able to emit clouds of poison or a poisonous liquid. *'Needlenoses:' The Wild Ptooie Piranha subspecies is able to shoot a cactus-like enemy known as Needlenose as a projectile Techniques *'Static E!:' An electric attack that's been used by the Hidon subspecies. *'Willy Wisp:' A ball of energy that the Hidon subspecies has been shown to launch. *'Flame Stone:' An attack consisting of the summoning of a small meteor-like fireball. *'Flame Wall:' An area-of-effect fire attack that large species such as Megasmilax can use. *'Petal Blast:' An attack consisting of blowing a large number of petals at the enemy. These petals can turn the enemy into a mushroom. Equipment *'Spiked Ball:' Some Piranha Plants, such as Ptooies or River Piranhas, often walk around while blowing a large spiked ball, which can be used to harm the enemy. *'Protective Egg Shell:' Some species such as Mom Piranha or Peewee Piranha are able to protect their bodies by using hard egg shells. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Due to instances like the Bowser's Minions campaign, it can be seen that Piranha Plants can consistently harm enemies that pose a threat to Mario, such as the Koopalings or Fawful. This is also evident with cases like Naval Piranha, who endured many attacks from Yoshi. Weaknesses *Many kinds of Piranha Plants are stationary. *Some types of Piranha Plants are particularly vulnerable to fire. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Plants Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Composite Profiles Category:Universe+ Level